


Forestry

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Bond Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, it's seriously silly, the info on the birds of paradise is real btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: written for the MI6 Cafe Challenge - random prompt: forestry“…see, the male twelve-wired bird-of-paradise uses his tail feathers to tickle the face of his mate…”“Does he?”“Uhuh…”That one mole on Q’s shoulder blade was begging to be kissed.  Bond obliged, and then rubbed his stubble against the goose-bumps the glancing touch of his lips raised.





	Forestry

Bond trailed calloused fingers up and down the creamy expanse of Q’s back.

“We should watch the documentary tonight, you know. Birds-of-paradise are really interesting…”

Bond hummed to indicate that he was listening and allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch and draw upwards when Q gave a little shiver and squirmed in his arms.

“…see, the male twelve-wired bird-of-paradise uses his tail feathers to tickle the face of his mate…”

“Does he?”

“Uhuh…”

That one mole on Q’s shoulder blade was begging to be kissed. Bond obliged, and then rubbed his stubble against the goose-bumps the glancing touch of his lips raised.

“Now, why would he do that?”

“I suppose it’s his way of asking for another round,” Q answered. Somehow he managed to sound dry even as his breath hitched and his back arched into Bond’s touch.

“Not very smooth then, this twelve-wired bird.”

“No, not very.” And then Q was turning around and poking one pointy elbow into Bond’s left biceps and moving up and running his fingers through Bond’s hair and the little smirk on his lips was begging to be kissed.

Bond obliged.

“The western parotia tidies his whole place when he wants to shag,” Q continued with a look towards the rumpled pair of trousers in the corner, because of course he did.

Bond rested his forehead against Q’s shoulder and laughed softly.

“Now, is there anything you don’t know about?”

Q shrugged.

“Forestry, probably. I’m not very fond of chainsaws.” Bond winced as he recalled a memorable event in the labs with one of R’s robot children, and then they didn’t speak any more.

They never got around to watching the documentary that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it's weird :D But I felt like writing it, so I'm sharing. Let me know what you thought? :) 
> 
> Aaaaand if you find yourself intrigued by this little thing, you might want to check out this 00Q 5+1, highly hilarious collab I took part in: _ [Dizzyingly Digital ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115)_ (all finished, and being posted)


End file.
